Can I Reach You?
by 3birds
Summary: ga tau apakah ini fanfic atau berita aktual yang dibelokkan. tapi yang jelas ini tercipta karna kebanyakan nonton Niconama dan stalkerin twitter member yang bersangkutan
1. can i reach you

Komiya Arisha memulai debutnya didunia seiyuu setelah lepas dari dunia pahlawan _tokusatsu_. Saat pertama kali memulai _casting_ untuk _love live sunshine_ , Arisha sangat optimis dengan kemampuannya yang sudah terasah didunia _acting_. Mendapati dirinya lolos adalah suatu hal yang wajar, hanya saja menjadi sosok Kurosawa Dia bukanlah hal yang diimpikannya, sebenarnya Arisha berharap terpilih menjadi salah satu dari anak kelas dua. Alasannya simple saja, karna anak kelas dua lebih tersorot di _franchise_ ini, ini juga bisa dilihat di series terdahulu. Namun begitu, Arisha masih menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Saat Arisha dipertemukan dengan member _aqours_ pertama kali, arisha mulai mencari cari _seiyuu_ yang berhasil mendapatkan peran yang diinginkannya dan ingin menilai apakah pantas 3 orang itu mengalahkan kemampuan actingnya. Dan disanalah arisha mulai melekatkan matanya pada sosok gadis imut yang senyumnya dapat menentramkan hatinya. Arisha mulai memperhatikan gerak geriknya namun entah kenapa Arisha sulit untuk masuk padanya.

Dari tipe gadis itu yang terlihat pendiam dan kalem, belum lagi kadang memasang tampang seram memang seperti telah membuat pagar diantara dirinya dan member lain. Sulit masuk padanya untuk menjadi lebih dekat atau yang paling dekat dengannya, tapi kalau hanya sekedar interaksi biasa dia sangatlah _friendly_. Arisha tak mau terlalu memaksakan keinginannya pada rekannya ini sampai akhirnya Arisha mulai _drop_ saat mengetahui gadis yang bernama Aida Rikako itu bisa begitu dekatnya dengan sang malaikat jatuh, Kobayashi Aika.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau terbentuknya mereka berdua dan Ainya pada satu unit grup membuat kedekatan itu kian lekat hingga Arisha merasa tak dapat menemukan celah diantaranya, bahkan Ainya tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka berdua. Arisha mulai menyalahkan nasib karna baginya tak satu kalipun mereka dihadapkan pada situasi dimana mereka bisa bekerjasama dan saling berinteraksi untuk bisa lebih dekat. Ditilik dari pembagian member menurut kelas, Arisha kelas tiga sedangkan Rikyako sendiri kelas dua,dibandingkan dengannya, jelas saja An-chan dan Sukashu lebih dekat dengannya karna jadwal kelompok anak kelas dua ini untuk bekerja atau shooting lebih banyak. Jika dihadapkan pada acara ngumpul bersama 9 member di Niconama juga duduk mereka sangatlah berjauhan. Arisha duduk dibangku nomor 2 dari sebelah kiri (kalau dari posisi penonton dia duduk di kanan) sedangkan Rikako agak ditengah disebelah kanan An-chan. Jadi interaksinya dengan Rikako tak ada apa apanya hingga di acara tersebut Ainya lah yang lebih sering menempel padanya, mungkin karna Ainya kesepian duduk paling ujung kiri dan hanya ada Arisha disebelahnya. Karakter ainya yang manja dan selalu bikin pergerakan duluan tanpa rasa malu ini begitu bertolak belakang dengan arisha yang agak kalem persis dengan gadis yang dikaguminya, hingga keduanya menciptakan _chemistry_ yang bagus saat acara berlangsung. Yah, tak dapat disangkal, dibandingkan dengan suwawa yang juga berada disebelahnya dan merupakan rekan sesama kelas tiga, Arisha memang lebih dekat dengan Ainyan. Alasannya ya karna suwawa juga kalem, makanya susah masuk pada Arisha. Bahkan setelah mereka dikumpulkan pada satu unit bernama _Azalea_ , Arisha masih tak mampu mendapatkan pace yang tepat pada Suwawa atau bahkan King sekalipun, padahal King termasuk tipe gila yang urat malunya suka putus, namun saat dikumpul bareng Arisha dan Suwawa seakan King kehilangan jati dirinya, tak seperti waktu bersama anak kelas satu yang terkenal ga ada yang waras.

Seiring berjalannya waktu unit grup mulai melakukan aktifitas, kesempatan Arisha bertemu Rikyako pun makin tipis karna kemana mana mereka hanya bersama unit grup mereka selama beberapa bulan. Saat tengah dilanda perasaan ingin bertemu beberapa cara untuk melepas rindu itu yang pertama adalah menonton live streaming niconama saat Rikyako menjadi host, jujur saja, pada episode awal niconama memasang 3 host yang dikelompokkan berdasarkan kelas. Arisha sempat dibikin cemburu karna Rikyako begitu bersemangat saat nama Aikyan di sebut oleh An-chan (jangan tanya seberapa besar api cemburunya saat nonton niconama spesial G _uilty Kiss_ ). Kenapa hanya Aikyan yang di _mention_ menonton _live streaming_ mereka sedangkan Arisha waktu itu juga menantikannya. Kembali Arisha mereasa tak adil. Namun perasaan cemburu itu terbayarkan karna Rikyako hadir dalam acara ulangtahunnya di bulan Februari, sebenarnya bukan hanya Arisa yang ngerayain ulang tahun, ulangtahunnya rangkap 3 member aqours yang lahir bulan Februari, selain Arisha juga ada Furirin dan An-chan. Cara melepas rindu kedua adalah dengan mantengin _twitternya_ , kadang Arisa sangat terhibur dengan photo photo imut yang diposting oleh rikyako, dan tak jarang pula kembali rasa cemburu mendera karna Rikyako mulai berani mosting photo kedekatannya dengan Aikyan saat jalan jalan melihat bunga sakura di bulan april. Arisha mulai berandai andai jika saja dia berada di posisi Aikyan.

Perlahan tapi pasti Arisha mulai meninggalkan sifat masifnya dan mulai terang terangan menampakkan bahwa dia ingin masuk pada ruang pribadi Rikyako yang saat ini baru Aikyan yang bisa tembus. Saat Aikyan dan Rikyako lebih mengumbar kedekatannya di _twitter_ (bahkan Riko berani membalas komen fans yang bersifat pairing dan memutuskan YohaRiko sebagai nama ship buat Yoshiko dan Riko di _twitter_ ), Arisha secara sadar mulai membuat interaksi diluar dari yang biasa dilakukannya saat acara Niconama. Arisha mulai memancing Rikyako untuk bertingkah imut dan mengeluarkan _charm point_ yang dimiliki rikyako agar tak hanya dirinya saja yang tau tapi penonton juga bisa melihat betapa mengagumkannya Rikyako saat tengah dikerjai*1. Tak hanya itu, Arisha mulai menjadi orang yang peka an terhadap Rikyako maupun karakter yang dimainkannya. Saat King menggambar 8 member aqours tak ada yang menyadari kalau Riko hilang dari perhatian King hingga Arisha mengomentarinya.

Satu satunya member yang sadar atas perasaan Arisha pada Rikyako adalah Furirin yang merupakan seiyuu yang berperan sebagai Kurosawa Ruby, adiknya Dia, peran yang dimainkannya. Furirin pun mengakui kekagumannya pada Rikyako hanya saja tak sebanyak yang dirasakan Arisha. Arisha mempercayakan pembicaraan semacam ini pada Furirin hingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk dekat. Salah satu yang membuat mereka sepaham adalah sebenarnya target peran yang mereka inginkan saat _casting love live sunshine_ adalah Sakurauchi Riko. Sama halnya dengan Arisha, Furirin kadang juga menyiratkan kekagumannya pada Rikyako maupun riko di acara Niconama. Keduanya kerap becandain Rikyako karna mereka pikir itu sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi Rikyako. Mereka berdua pernah becandain Rikyako dengan memanggilnya Ame Onna (cewek hujan), karna tiap mereka ada acara yang barengan ama Riko, cuasanya jadi mendung dan hujan. Keduanya juga mulai menertawakan cara gambar Rikyako yang begitu melegenda*2. Dengan bergabungnya Furirin dalam tim nya, membuat _partner ini crime_ kurosawa sisters ini lebih leluasa menjahili Rikyako.

Pada suatu titik balik yaitu pada penayangan anime yang mulai dirilis, membuat terjadinya perubahan kedekatan para member. Arisha mulai sadar bahwa Ainya mulai direnggut oleh Suwawa darinya, dilihat bagaimana mereka saling umbar umbar photo di twitter maupun instagram. Tak hanya itu, Rikyako mulai tampak meninggalkan Aikyan dan menempel pada An-chan yang sebelumnya begitu dekat dengan Sukashu. Dan begitu juga dengan Arisha yang memiliki _chemistry_ yang baik dengan Furirin. Arisha mulai optimis jika dirinya juga akan berkesempatan memiliki waktu dengan Rikyako karna selama ini Arisha berpikiran hanya Aikyan yang mampu, tapi nyatanya sekarang An-chan juga bisa. Furirin pun memberikan _support_ nya pada kakaknya didunia sunshine ini.

Peralihan yang terjadi membuat Arisha makin optimis, apalagi dalam _Game School Idol Festival_ , karakter Dia di masukkan pada atribute _cool_ dimana Riko dan Yoshiko juga diletakkan di atribute yang sama. Arisha yakin, suatu saat ada masanya atribute _cool_ membuat kolaborasi layaknya pendahulu mereka yang sukses dengan _Soldier Game_.

Walau kenyataan bahwa kolaborasi masih belum ada kejelasan, tapi saat proses _recording_ untuk drama CD spesial natal berlangsung, pengelompokan berubah berdasarkan atribut, bukan lagi unit grup atau kelas sehingga membuka peluang bagi Arisha untuk lebih dekat dengannya, walau tak dapat disangkal Aikyan masih membayanginya. Aikyan yang juga tampak menjarak dari Rikyako kian membuat harapan Arisha naik hingga dirinya memberanikan diri ngajak Rikyako jalan berdua*3.

Setelah hangout bareng yang mereka jalani, ternyata sangat berdampak pada hubungan mereka kedepannya. Rikyako dan Arisha mulai aktif berbalas twitter, hari yang ditunggu tunggu ternyata datang didepan mata arisha dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

Namun sayangnya setelah semua hubungan mereka ini, kelanjutannya statis bak jalan ditempat. Belum lagi Arisha merasa Aikyan menyadari pergerakannya dan mulai kembali mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya dulu. Dengan segudang aktivitas yang kembali pada unit grup atau unit kelas, Arisha kembali merasa ada jarak antara dirinya dan Rikyako. Tapi bukan arisha namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Karna memiliki kesamaan yang cukup untuk menciptakan chemistry yang baik diantara dirinya dan Rikyako, jadi cukup mudah baginya sekarang untuk menyelinap diantara Rikyako dan Aikyan*4.

* * *

 **kemungkinan lanjut, tapi dengan cerita yang lebih eksplisit (fokus satu pairing) karna yang ini kayak menceritakan garis besarnya saja.**

* * *

catatan kaki atau bisa juga dikatakan kenyataan walau yang saya ceritain diatas hampir semuanya beneran terjadi (75% fakta)

1\. _Arisha pernah becanda mau ngambil peran rikyako sebagai riko saat rikyako malu malu menaggapi pujian atas CGI untuk lagu Kimeta yo Hand in hand. Lalu,Arisha meragukan kemampuan memasak Rikyako hingga Rikyako menanggapinya dengan histeris dan terlihat begitu lucu (bahkan arisha menyebut ada rumor makanan yang katanya dibuat rikyako ternyata dibeli di supermarket), An-chan dan Ainya menjadi saksi kalau Rikyako ternyata juga pandai masak sama halnya seperti Riko. Kejadian lainnya, Arisha memancing Rikyako untuk menceritakan perjuangan nya saat berlatih piano. Lagi, Arisha memuji muji rikyako begitu cantik dengan kostum guilty kiss nya dengan bilang "kawaii" beberapa kali hingga akhirnya rikyako tersipu malu dan salting, dan ada banyak lagi bagaimana Arisha mencoba pdkt dengan rikyako di niconama,hehe._

 _2\. Dalam hal ini, Rikyako sendiri yang cerita pas diwawancarai pas awal awal sunshine di publish bahwa dia sering dijahili kurosawa sister. Btw, furirin adalah master of art di antara member aqours, arisha mendekati kemampuannya._

 _3\. Mereka hangout bareng, nonton bareng, makan bareng,dll. Lihat twitter._

 _4\. Baru baru ini mereka jalan bertiga "lagi" ke sebuah cafe. Sayangnya ga ada photo bertiga, kalau ga rikyako sama aikyan, ya rikyako dengan arisha. Btw, aikyan posting photo dirinya dan rikyako duduk didepan meja, dan dimeja ada gambar payung dibawahnya ada tulisan yocchan riri (ditulis pake spidol). Besar kemungkinan yang motoin Arisha. Arisha juga yang ngevideoin Rikyako main SIF dilayar super besar di Sega cafe Akihabara tersebut.  
_


	2. cemburu

Cemburu

Saat 3 member (seiyuu aqours) beratribut cool ngumpul setelah acara thanksgiving SIF

Arisha : aku ga percaya king akan melakukan adegan macam itu

Aikyan : yang mana?

Rikyako : Hadeh,plis deh, aikyan, adegan pasang cincin itu loh

Aikyan : oh,adegan kayak melamar pake cincin itu ya, sorry lupa

Rikyako : Jelas aja lupa, lah kamu sibuk lovey dovey bareng shukashu

Aikyan : Hah?

Arisha : Rikyako, jangan bilang kamu cemburu sama shukashu

Rikyako : ….

Aikyan : eh, beneran?

Rikyako : Diam,

Aikyan : Rikyako,lain kali kita bikin foto mesra lagi terus upload ke twitter

Rikyako : urushai yo baka. Baka Aikyan

Rikyako berlalu yang diikuti Aikyan yang masih sibuk menjahilinya dengan candaan candaannya,meninggalkan Arisha yang melihat mereka dengan senyuman getir.


	3. Revenge

Revenge

Acara SIF final battle sub unit aqours, acting challenge

"Yusou" terdengar ainya dengan suara bassnya mengatakan yusou (menang) beberapa kali sambil jari telunjuknya di acungkan ke arah aikyan,sebagai bukti dedikasi rekan se tim sesama guilty kiss. Yaps,baru saja aikyan selesai dengan challange nya dan langsung diberi dukungan penuh ainya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati aikyan walau mukanya sudah terpasang wajah bahagia karna dukungan dari penonton dan ainya, kenapa rikyako cuma senyum senyum doang, harusnya dia ikut heboh kayak ainya.

"Yusou" kali ini rikyako yang mengatakannya tapi bukan untuk aikyan,melainkan untuk anchan yang baru saja selesai dg challange nya. Sekarang anchan dari cyaron title nya adalah lawan mereka. Seketika aikyan merasa terganggu karna rikyako bukannya dukung dia tapi malah dukung anchan. Dan setelahnya challange dimenangkan anchan, sedikit down, tapi bukan karna kalah,tapi karna sikap rikyako yang masih kepikiran oleh aikyan.

"Apa dia kembali mau main chikariko ship lagi? Semua juga pada tau Anchan udah punya shuka, g perlu kamu ngasih fanservice lagi dengan anchan" gerutu aikyan dalam hati.

Beberapa jam kemudian acara SIF spesial thanksgiving dimulai dan aikyan beberapa kali mendekat kepada shukashu, berpelukan dan terakhir bikin surat kokuhaku berharap ada yang cemburu. Terbukti, aikyan sadar beberapa kali rikyako melihat pada rekan guilty kiss nya dg pandangan tak suka dan aikyan hanya terkekeh du dalam hati "nice revenge".

xXx

Cttn : ini bukan kali pertama aikyan dibikin cemburu, selama masa tayang anime season satu, apalagi pas chikariko kena sorot, rikyako seperti menjauh darinya dan selalu ikut ikut anchan. Selama itu aikyan ga pernah kepikiran balas dendam ampe akhirnya acara sif final battle mengubah pikirannya.


End file.
